bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 Reporting vandalism You can report vandalism in my talk page or any admin's talk page. –koisuru (talk) 15:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Test sigAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 15:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Abce2 thanks for the edit on Hylash and you know I put down the abilities for the Bakugan Question How did you put those links on your sig, like the "Aww nuts" and "Wribbit"? --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 19:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I want it for my talk page and blog. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Test. DQ|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' :::Trial. Yep, it works. Thanks! --DQ|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Your welcome!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) resistance It's not a proper noun Mattwo 23:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I know. And please sign your posts, there's a bottom at the top.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::You made an edit to my poll and capped resistance Mattwo 23:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, my bad. but it didn't show, did it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::what do you mean? Mattwo 23:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't see my change. It looks like it was before I edited it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That's odd o.o Mattwo 23:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, yes it is.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Bakugan isn't always a proper noun I'm serious also how do I redirect "talking bakugan" to that page Mattwo 05:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Did you even read this? Mattwo 05:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Why? I capatalized when the word Bakugan was alone.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::You capailtzied instances where it was NOT alone nor at the start of a sentence. ::::I meant as there was not a word such as "talking" infront of it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: "a" means it's a normal noun. Also you undid my entire edit to Hyper Dragonoid if you're gonna grammar police capitalizing you should at least get it right. Mattwo 05:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let's continue this later. I need some sleep. And, say there are two Mr. Smiths in a room. Then someone wants one of them, but doesn't care who, but can only write. Would they write 'a mr. smith' or ' a Mr. Smith'?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can ask Koisuru.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::So you capitalize the l in "a lion"? Bakugan is a species in the anime... Mattwo 06:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No, but I capitalize the B in Bakugan because it's the name of a product too, like Shamwow.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::And since when was that also a species? Mattwo 14:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm sorry if I've confused you. But I'm standing by what Koisuru said to your question.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But you already have two people for the B in Bakugan, why do you persist? It capatilizes on all the Bakugan books too, and if that wasnt offical enough for you, it capitalizes on the cards too.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Is that preyas.... a custom? Mattwo 02:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :No it is not. I have one right with me now. But they are really rare. (Excluding internet)Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::U got it from the real packaging? Mattwo 02:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::From the store? Mattwo 02:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Toys R' us.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 03:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah toys R us exlucives :/ Mattwo 03:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nope, saw one at Target too one day.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 03:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But they are discontinued huh? which is why I've never seen one...Mattwo 03:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I guess so...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 03:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) About Shun Vs Shadow Hey Abce2 about the match when Shun vs Shadow,when Shun said he had his last ability card "Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot", Well he did not because Shun did not use these following abilities Continuous Dance Phoenix Position(Ingram) Claw Thunder Position(Hylash) (see episode 6) Thunder Power Glimmering Slash(he could use it twice see episode 9 )(Hylash) Arm of Victory(Ingram) If Shun used these abilities he would have won, there leads one explanation Shun lost on purpose no way sun would lose to that freak Shadow Prov These are some mistakes please type back if you receive this notice :Ummm... Okay. I am currently using a mobile phone so I can't edit. And please don't edit articles to your opion, if that's what you have been doing. If not, then I will adress this after my vacation.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Article Rating Just look over the page and think about "Is it bad, ok, or awesome?". Then put down the respective template.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh... I see. Thanks!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Notice no offense Abce2 I put a new message on Elico's talk page please read it and reply on my talk page with your answer sorry if you already know about this--BlazeCannon15 23:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Official bakugan Website The Official site has a lot of errors, mostly in the collections section, so for future reference Fortress is Fourtress other official sources have confirmed it to be so Talk|Contribs August 22, 2009 8:23 Eastern Time Help How do I make the Ingram page a top rated one give me some advice--BlazeCannon15 19:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Opinion Needed How is the Ingram article now check and I can change it Great Article--BlazeCannon15 04:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ok All checked and corrected Now--BlazeCannon15 04:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) WIns and Loses In New Vestroia the Resistance managed to beat these members of the Vexos and lost to these ones. * Dan: Wins:Spectra Phantom,Mylene Pharoah,Shadow Prove,Volt Luster,Lync Volan Loses:Gus Grav,Spectra Phantom * Shun: Wins:Spectra Phantom(somewhat with Dans help),Gus Grav,Mylene Pharoah,Volt Luster(With Ace),Lync Volan(Most of the damage) Loses:Shadow Prov(Did not avtivate some abilities) * Ace: Wins:Volt Luster,Lync Volan(With Shun's Help) Loses:Mylene Pharoah * Mira: Wins:Gus Grav,Volt Luster (with Dan),Lync Volan(with Dan) Loses:Spectra Phantom * Marucho: Wins:Mylene Pharoah(Shun's aid),Shadow Prov Loses:Volt Luster * Baron : Wins:Mylene Pharoah(With Dan),Shadow Prov,Lync Volan Loses:Spectra Phantom Tell me who are the 1st second third fourth fifth and sixth in the resistance when you reply to this and I changed and edited the mistake I made on Ingram's article.--BlazeCannon15 03:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Article quality templates I think it's redundant to add both poor article and stub templates to a single page. –koisuru (talk) 16:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Shadow Abce2, I hope you don't mind creating an article for Shadow Prov? I would do it myself if I had the time - I'm rather busy recently. -----Richardli-- Hello Abce2 the response what Do you think on who first second third :First what? What are you talking about?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 01:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Whoi is First, Who is Second, Who is Third, Who is Fourth,Who is Fifth and who is sixth? WHo is The first to sixth person in the position of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance in your opinion who is the best and second best--BlazeCannon15 01:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :What is this for anyway?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Just asking their rankings just like the Vexos--BlazeCannon15 02:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC)